Slipknot
by Rassiumins
Summary: Rasanya Minseok tak ingin hidup, ia tak ingin bernafas lagi, "bagaimana kalau sebelum mati, kita bersenang-senang dulu ?" Minseok bersumpah Sehun lebih seksi daripada Jongin, malaikat disana tak akan suka ia melanggar janji "aku serius !" [EXO Fan Fiction, Kim Minseok, Oh Sehun, Hunmin/Xiuhun, Drama/tragedy, PG-13, Yaoi, Crack pair ]


**SLIPKNOT**

_ rassiumins_

**EXO FAN FICTION**

CASTS : Kim Minseok, Oh Sehun, EXO member (mostly just mentioned)

LENGTH: One shoot , 6292 words

RATING: PG-13

GENRE: Drama/Tragedy (?)

WARNING: contains scenes of adult, yaoi, Boys love,crack pair

**Standart disclaimer applied**

_ rassiumins_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Life is hard_

Kehidupan adalah sangat sulit bagi Kim Minseok, dua tahun berada di Seoul sebagai mahasiswa demi mengejar cita-citanya sama sekali bukan hal yg mudah, beradaptasi dengan lingkungan yg begitu menjunjung tinggi status sosial, dan Minseok bukan berasal dari keluarga terpandang, ia hanyalah anak yg datang dari pinggir kota,

dengan semua gemerlap itu ia harus berusaha keras jika ia berniat membaur dan mempunyai teman, mengambil dua pekerjaan paruh waktu, sebagai penyanyi kafe dan pelayan, Minseok harus repot-repot menutupi wajah dan name tag nya jika kebetulan teman kampusnya datang mengunjungi kafe, padahal kafe tempatnya bekerja adalah kafe yg merangkap bar malam di sebuah gang kecil dekat stasiun, -_dia sudah memilih tempat yg terpencil_, Minseok akan menjadi pelayan disiang hari sepulang kuliah dan menjadi penyanyi di malam hari yg kadang merelakan pipi atau bokongnya disentuh demi mendapat uang tip, ia harus berakting nakal dan menggoda bila ingin wanita dan para pria kaya pencari kesenangan itu memanggil untuk sekedar menciumi dan memeluknya lalu menyisipkan beberapa lembar puluhan ribu Won kedalam saku nya, atau lembaran cek jika ia mau menyerahkan bibir ranumnya untuk dilahap. Semua itu dikumpulkannya untuk sebuah mobil _Geely Panda_ silver, -mobil mungil murah keluaran China dimana lampu kristal bagian depannya dikelilingi lingkaran hitam yg mirip lingkaran hitam dibawah mata Zitao, mungkin karena itu dinamakan _Geely Panda_, ia berterimakasih pada designernya karena membuat body mobil yg terkesan mewah meskipun didapat dengan harga murah, selain itu menyewa sebuah kamar di apartemen dua lantai yg harganya bahkan lebih besar dari uang yg didapat ibunya hasil menyewakan lahan kebun di desa,beberapa blazer merek ternama, jeans mahal, potongan rambut dari salon terkenal, dan krim wajah mengandung emas yg bisa membuat wajahnya bersinar, tidak apa-apa jika waktu tidur nya hanya menjadi 2 jam sehari dan roti daging atau kimbab -_jika ada uang lebih_- untuk makan sehari-hari, Minseok sama sekali tidak keberatan jika itu bisa membuatnya diterima dan mempunyai beberapa teman, meskipun Minseok tahu semuanya palsu,

Belum lagi beberapa persaingan manis didalam pergaulan, mendekat dengan siapa dan siapa untuk mendapatkan apa, menjilat dan saling menjatuhkan, Minseok merasa keahliannya berakting lebih benar-benar diuji disini daripada didalam kelas akting tiga kali seminggu selama tiga jam dalam mata kuliahnya, ia menyadari dalam waktu singkat saja keahliannya merubah ekspresi dan bersilat lidah berkembang pesat diluar bayangannya, Minseok adalah orang yg mudah belajar, mungkin ia bisa memilih menjadi seorang _hipokrat_ dimasa depan jika debut menjadi penyanyi adalah sudah semakin sulit, atau aktor mungkin?

Untuk cita-cita, Minseok selalu membayangkan dirinya berdiri dibawah bendera YG entertainment, seperti keinginan ayahnya, sebuah agensi dengan image kuat high class yg terkesan …sombong? Dan jenis musik yg lebih bervariasi dengan artis multitalenta didalamnya,

_hanya yg terlahir berbakat dan bukan berbakat karena usaha, _itu kata-kata Yang Hun Suk pendiri YG ent, Minseok cukup yakin dia terlahir dengan suara lembut yg indah dan wajah babyface lucu bagaikan tokoh komik untuk sanggup berada diantara barisan artis YGent lain, kemampuan dancenya juga harus diperhitungkan, tapi saat Showcase minggu lalu, showcase diadakan sebulan sekali oleh universitas untuk menguji bakat mahasiswanya, mengerahkan segala keahlian dan apa yg telah mereka pelajari dengan mengundang beberapa perwakilan agensi hiburan yg diharapkan dapat mengadopsi mereka kemudian,

Minseok mengenakan blazer milik gucci terbarunya, menata rambutnya sedemikian rupa dan memilih lagu dengan tingkat kesulitan yg tinggi, berharap bisa memukau empat orang perwakilan agensi didepan, tapi kenyataannya seorang pria yg mengenakan rompi dan topi hitam yg Minseok ketahui adalah perwakilan YGent, sama sekali tidak menatap kearahnya, pria itu hanya sibuk menulis sesuatu dalam catatan kecilnya tanpa memandang keatas, hanya wanita perwakilan SM ent dan pria paruh baya perwakilan Starship ent yg terus bertepuk tangan dihadapannya, pria perwakilan JYP ent malah hanya terus menatap ke samping podium tempat seorang pemuda lain duduk menunggu gilirannya untuk tampil, Huang Zitao

Minseok muak, ia benar-benar muak dengan kehidupannya sekarang, ditambah beberapa hari yg lalu ia mendapat telepon dari kekasihnya –Kim Jongin yg tiba-tiba meminta memutuskan hubungan tanpa alasan yg jelas, Minseok yakin Jongin tertarik dengan orang lain, percuma saja Minseok terus menerus memperbaiki penampilannya, berdiet demi kata pantas disandingkan bersama Jongin, bila pria murahan lain bertopeng akting briliant bisa dengan mudah merebutnya, Minseok membutuhkan Jongin, bukan karena ia mencintai pemuda seksi itu tapi karena ia adalah salah satu bintang kampus, karena Jongin keberadaan Minseok diakui, ia membutuhkan Jongin untuk meraih dukungan teman dan guru pembimbing, hanya sebatas itu, tidak! Minseok menekankan kepada dirinya sendiri atas hubungannya dengan Jongin hanya sebatas itu, tapi ia tak bisa menahan saat airmatanya mengalir deras detik selanjutnya setelah sambungan telepon ditutup, dadanya begitu sesak, kerongkongannya tercekat, Minseok terus menangis sampai jatuh tertidur melalaikan tugas shift malam di bar hari itu dan tiga hari kedepan, perasaannya telah terlibat jauh untuk ini, kesalahan besar karena Minseok menyadari ia mencintai Jongin, setiap kata rayuan yg meluncur dari pemuda itu, ciumannya yg menggairahkan, lalu sifatnya yg posesif, itu diluar rencana, beruntung belum ada kata seks diantara mereka, -_walaupun Jongin terus memaksa_- atau Minseok akan menyesal lebih dalam lagi,

Beberapa surat tagihan telah datang memenuhi kotak suratnya, surat hutang, sebagian besar disertai ancaman bila Minseok tak kunjung memenuhi tenggat waktunya, atau yg lebih parah mobilnya bisa diangkut paksa, Minseok tak mungkin menjual blazer –blazernya atau sepatunya yg mahal untuk membayar hutang, tak mungkin pergi ke kampus dengan pakaian orang miskin, ia menolak, sempat terpikir untuk menjual tubuhnya saja,

Belum lagi ibu dan ayahnya yg terus menelpon menanyakan pendidikannya, mereka telah bekerja keras membiayai Minseok sampai disini, walaupun jauh dari kata cukup karena Minseok harus bekerja lagi untuk menutupi biaya lain, menanyakan kapan ia akan segera debut, berada di agensi mana ? ugh Minseok tak tahu harus menjawab apa, belum ada tawaran yg mampir ketangannya kecuali kartu nama yg wanita perwakilan SM ent berikan kepadanya setelah showcase selesai, Minseok dengar Zitao sudah menandatangani kontrak dengan JYP ent,

"_aku harap kau diterima masuk di YG ent nak ! "_ seru ayahnya dengan suara serak ditelpon, Minseok mengangguk, ya dia juga berharap begitu

Minseok meraih gelas dari atas meja belajarnya, mengisinya dengan air keran, dan meneguk dengan suara keras, ia frustasi, beralih menatap kaca didepan wastafelnya, menangkap bayangan seorang pemuda dengan wajah kacau, lingkar hitam dibawah mata, rambut berminyak dan acak-acakan, Minseok bahkan belum keramas menyadari uang didompetnya belum cukup untuk membeli shampoo berbahan urang-aring mahal yg hanya bisa dibeli di salon ternama di pusat kota, ia harus memilih shampoo atau makan, perutnya sudah dalam tingkat kelaparan akut, hanya roti isi telur tanpa saus yg beberapa hari ini mengisi perutnya, ususnya mungkin sudah mengecil didalam sana,

Minseok berjalan gontai menuju kulkas merah disamping kitchen setnya, membuka isinya, dan melahap satu-satunya apel hijau yg tersisa, kemudian matanya menyadari catatan kecil yg ditempel dengan magnet di pintu kulkasnya, _01/02/14 sewa apartemen_,

Minseok berharap salah mengeja

hampir saja terlewatkan, Minseok juga harus membayar sewa tempat tinggalnya ini, sudah lewat dua minggu sejak itu, Nyonya Park, pemilik apartemen ini adalah wanita tambun menyebalkan yg luar biasa cerewet, bila sudah genap sebulan Minseok tak kunjung menyerahkan uang itu, bukan tidak mungkin wanita itu akan berteriak mencacinya sampai terdengar ke seluruh kamar, membuatnya didengar beberapa orang yg merupakan mahasiswa juga di universitasnya, atau diusir? Mau ditaruh dimana mukanya, image nya akan rusak, Minseok tak ingin dianggap orang miskin

Pria mungil ini bersender pada dinding dapurnya, menerawang, mungkin ia harus merelakan bibir dan lehernya untuk Tuan Jang lagi malam ini, pria kaya pelanggan tetap di bar itu, pria yg selalu menginginkannya, mungkin syal Akan bisa menutupi sempurna bekas kebiruan itu nanti, asalkan mendapat lembaran cek untuk menyelesaikan masalahnya, Minseok menyeringai, Ia berdiri, mengisi gelas kosongnya dengan air keran lagi, sebelum kemudian dahinya mengerut menyadari bahwa Tuan Jang sudah berhari-hari tidak datang ke bar, ada gosip yg berkata kalau ia tertangkap istrinya ketika sedang making out bersama salah satu penyanyi, -_bukan Minseok_- mungkin ia tak akan berada disana lagi untuk waktu yg sangat lama, Minseok mengerang, tak ada yg menghargai bibir dan lehernya semahal Tuan Jang, pria selain nya hanya mau berhubungan seks dengan harga yg tidak seberapa, Minseok tak akan mau melepas itu dengan orang sembarangan, ia masih mempunyai harga diri, bahkan Jongin mantan kekasihnya belum pernah merasakan tubuh indah Minseok, mungkin karena itu juga Jongin meminta putus,

"_sial ! "_ umpatnya

Hei Bagaimana kalau meminta tolong pada temanmu saja Minseok?

Kau bercanda? Sekali lagi itu hanya akan merusak image yg telah dibangunnya selama ini, _almighty Minseok_, lagipula Minseok hanya punya dua orang teman yg cukup akrab dengannya, yah cukup akrab, tapi tidak bisa Minseok sebut sahabat, karena ia tahu semua itu palsu, mereka mendekat karena pesona Minseok yg dianggap mereka mampu mengukuhkan posisi dalam club, Minseok adalah tangan kanan guru pembimbing di club vokal, semacam pembantu dosen, posisi itu ia dapat setelah gosip beredar ia berpacaran dengan Kim Jongin, Kim seonsangnim guru pembimbing mereka disini adalah paman Jongin, ia masih dapat mempertahankan ini hingga sekarang karena berusaha lebih keras, mengalahkan Do Kyungsoo, kandidat unggulan di club itu, juga teman yg selalu menempel dengannya setiap saat,

Dibalik sifat polos dan senyum cerah yg dimiliki pemuda mungil itu, Minseok yakin semua sikap baik yg ditampakkan padanya selama ini tak lebih dari akting, Minseok tahu Kyungsoo mencintai Jongin sejak mereka masih duduk di bangku high school, kenyataan bahwa dirinyalah yg berhasil menyandangkan sebutan sebagai kekasih Jongin, Kyungsoo pasti membenci Minseok dengan seluruh hidupnya, pemuda itu hanya mendekat agar Kim Seonsangnim juga melihatnya sebagai potensi, dan meraih beberapa teman karena posisinya sebagai sahabat Minseok' , cih

Minseok selalu tahu pemuda itu selalu bergosip dan membicarakannya di belakang untuk merusak citranya, lalu beralih sangat peduli ketika berhadapan dengannya,

bagus ia mempelajari sesuatu di kelas akting dengan baik

lalu Kim Jongdae? Anak itu, Minseok benci dengan suara tinggi dan tekhniknya, seperti memojokkannya, dia mendapat jatah suara paling banyak dalam setiap penampilan, tapi hanya itu keahliannya, dengan wajah dan status sosialnya yg cukup rendah, ia tidak akan mendapatkan dukungan bila tidak bersembunyi lagi-lagi sebagai sahabat Minseok'

anak itu pernah berusaha mencampurkan ramuan China yg dapat menghilangkan suara dalam air minum Minseok, bersyukur ia dapat mencium bau aneh yg menguar dari sana, sebelum kemudian balik memaksa Jongdae meminumnya dengan adu jotos, Minseok menguasai taekwondo, Jongdae kecil tidak akan menyusahkannya

dan Xi Luhan ? tidak, dia hanyalah pemuda dengan wajah flowerboy luar biasa menakjubkan dengan suara kecil yg bahkan sulit terdengar saat rekaman, pemuda itu hanya popular karena wajah dan statusnya sebagai anak pengusaha kaya, dan dia pemilih, semenjak Jongin putus dengan Minseok, Luhan tak pernah mau menyapanya,

Minseok mengusak rambut _Darkscarlett_ nya kasar, hidupnya sungguh sulit, Minseok lelah bersandiwara, Minseok lelah berpura-pura, berpikir lebih keras untuk menjatuhkan orang daripada berlatih nada tinggi, Minseok lelah dengan semua tuntutan yg ada, semua ini hanya semu, hampa, sama sekali tak ada kebahagiaan, genggaman tangan Jongin yg bisa sedikit mengurangi beban hatinya tak akan bisa dirasakannya lagi, Jongin telah pergi bersama aktor lain, ia lelah, Minseok membayangkan wajah kedua orang tuanya yg berharap sekali ia bisa menjadi penyanyi terkenal, bekerja memacu tulang renta mereka demi cita-cita Minseok yg masih samar

Satu persatu titik air mata membasahi kulit porselen pipinya, meraung

Hidup itu sulit

Rasanya Minseok tak ingin hidup, ia tak ingin bernafas lagi

Yah, bagaikan sebuah ilham, wajahnya menjadi cerah, mati mungkin menjadi jalan terbaik untuk saat ini,

Sungguh ide yg cemerlang,

Minseok berencana akan menghentikan semuanya siang ini..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Minseok mengenakan kemeja putih susu dengan pola garis halus milik _Prada_, jeans berbahan organik berwarna copper, ia juga menata rambutnya setelah berhasil keramas dengan sisa shampoo yg dicampurkannya dengan air, ,Ia berencana tampil sebaik mungkin diakhir hidupnya, mungkin posenya nanti di aspal setelah salah satu mobil menabraknya akan telihat bagus dan sedikit dramatis, karena the babyface cute overload Kim Minseok telah pergi selamanya, orang-orang akan menangis menyayangkannya, Jongin juga, mungkin saja..

Minseok duduk di meja belajarnya, menyobek selembar kertas dari bukunya, ia berniat menulis surat wasiat, setidaknya ia masih memiliki sopan santun dengan meninggalkan pesan sebelum pergi untuk selamanya,

Ia akan menulis semuanya disitu, kekecewaannya, penyesalannya, dan harapannya, terutama untuk orang tuanya, mereka adalah orang yg pasti sangat ingin tahu kenapa puteranya mengakhiri hidup dengan cara seperti ini, Minseok harus menjelaskan ini pada mereka, bahwa semua beban ini terasa sangat sulit dipikulnya sendiri,

Minseok hanya ingin tenang,

Pergi ketempat dimana tidak ada tekanan, dan mungkin mendapatkan kesenangan tanpa ia harus bersusah payah

Minseok meletakkan kertas itu diatas ranjangnya, kemudian memeluk satu persatu koleksi bonekanya, memeluk buku partitur nya erat, lalu memeluk foto keluarganya untuk berpamitan, Minseok juga mengepak koleksi aksesorisnya dalam sebuah peti kecil, ia menuliskan bahwa Kim Sohee, adik perempuannya bisa memiliki itu nanti, membungkus plastik pakaian-pakaian terbaiknya, orang tuanya mungkin perlu ini untuk membayar hutang jutaan won nya nanti, ia melepaskan seluruh poster penyanyi favoritnya juga berbagai kata penuh semangat yg ditulisnya sendiri di dinding,

Pemuda kecil ini menutup pintu kamar perlahan, berjalan, saat melewati lorong apartemen dengan lukisan wanita berpakaian abad pertengahan, pendengaran Minseok menangkap suara berisik dari arah kamar Luhan

Yeah, mereka satu apartemen tapi tidak pernah berbicara, Minseok ingin sekali berteman dengan Luhan sebenarnya, tapi pemuda itu terlalu pemilih, sedikit berpikir apakah ingin berpamitan atau tidak, Minseok kemudian menyadari itu akan sia-sia, Luhan tidak mungkin menahannya,

Segera setelah semua ini, segalanya akan berubah menjadi lebih baik,

Ya Minseok yakin

Ia mengusap air matanya yg mengalir deras dengan lengan

.

.

.

.

Minseok mengambil nafas kuat-kuat, ini adalah menit-menit terakhir ia akan merasakan rasanya bernafas, memenuhi ruang di paru-parunya dengan udara, yg mungkin telah bercampur dengan karbondioksida atau Oksida Nitrogen dari kendaraan lalu lalang didepannya, Minseok tak peduli, bukan saatnya mengkhawatirkan pencemaran udara saat ini, ia hanya akan menikmati sapuan udara yg menerpanya saat ini, sebentar lagi ia akan bergabung menjadi seringan angin disini, terbang melayang,

Jalan tol adalah lokasi terbaik menurut Minseok, dimana kendaraan melaju dengan kecepatan penuh, kematiannya bisa cepat dan dia tak akan telalu lama menahan sakit,

Tarik nafas, hembuskan, tarik nafas, hembuskan, tarik nafas….

Minseok membayangkan wajah orang tuanya, menatap langit biru yg cerah,

"_ibu, ayah… maafkan aku…"_

Mungkin Minseok bisa menyanyi menghibur para penghuni surga setelah ini

Minseok telah yakin akan keputusannya.

Ia memejamkan matanya

Selamat tinggal dunia

.

.

.

"_Minseok Hyung ? "_

_._

_._

"_Minseok Hyung? Apa yg kau lakukan disini? Ini berbahaya ! "_

.

Minseok merasakan sebuah tangan kuat diletakkan di dadanya, ia terdorong kebelakang, Minseok terseok untuk beberapa saat sebelum kemudian kedua kakinya mampu menguasai hingga ia tak jatuh, ia membuka matanya, merasakan amarah, Minseok bersumpah akan menghajar siapapun yg berani menganggunya saat ini,

"_Oh Sehun ?! "_

Minseok mengerutkan keningnya, sesosok pemuda bersurai pastel cerah, dengan jaket kulit hitam duduk diatas motor Ducati 1098 merah, walaupun masih mengenakan helm, Minseok lebih dari sekedar tahu bahwa pemuda didepannya adalah Oh Sehun, salah satu mahasiswa terkenal di kampus, tak ada waktu untuk terpana, Minseok punya urusannya sendiri, ia yakin malaikat diatas sana jauh lebih tampan dari pemuda didepannya saat ini, dan Minseok ingin segera menemuinya

"_Brengsek, apa yg kau lakukan disini Oh Sehun ! "_

Pemuda didepannya ini melepaskan helm dikepalanya, menampilkan seluruh wajahnya yg rupawan

"_seharusnya aku yg bertanya, apa yg Hyung lakukan disini ?"_

"_bukan urusan mu! " _

Sehun menaikkan sebelah alisnya tak paham, lalu menolehkan kepalanya kesegala arah seperti mencari sesuatu

"_segera menyingkirlah dari sini !"_

"_kau sendiri ? mana mobilmu ? "_

"_urus saja urusanmu sendiri !_ " balas Minseok geram

"_kau mau kemana Hyung? "_

Minseok menggulung lengan kemejanya keatas, Sehun telah membuang waktunya _"sudah kukatakan bukan urusanmu! Pergi ! atau…"_

"_atau apa? "_ pemuda ini malah menyeringai

Minseok bisa saja menghabisi Sehun kalau mau, tapi hari ini ia ingin pergi sendiri tanpa ada yg menemani, ia tak ingin ada predikat pembunuh di ulasannya nanti, _"pergilah dari sini Oh Sehun !"_

"_jangan bilang padaku kau berencana akan bunuh diri ? "_

Minseok terkesiap untuk sesaat, apakah semua terlihat jelas, mungkin ya, karena ini jalan tol, dan didepan Minseok berdiri tak ada bangunan semacam toko, jadi ia tak akan bisa beralasan kalau ia akan menyeberang untuk membeli cake diseberang kan ?

Ia mendengus "_kenapa kau suka sekali mencampuri urusan orang ?"_

Sehun tertawa _"apa itu benar ? "_

Apakah itu lucu mengetahui seseorang berniat bunuh diri "_pergi ! "_ ancam Minseok sekali lagi, ia akan meninju hidung runcing anak itu jika tertawa lebih jauh lagi

Sehun melihat Minseok yg wajahnya sudah merah menahan amarah, ia sudah mendengar bahwa Kim Minseok adalah pria terkuat di fakultas seni, ia menghentikan tawanya

"_ow ow, tunggu, aku tidak tahu apa yg menyebabkan mu menjadi seperti ini Hyung, tapi kalau boleh memberi saran sebaiknya jangan kau lakukan !"_

"_terimakasih tapi aku sedang tidak menerima saran hari ini "_

"_jadi Hyung tetap mau pergi ? "_

"_kau akan membantuku pergi dengan tenang jika segera menyingkirkan wajah sialanmu dari hadapan ku! "_ pekik Minseok

Sehun merengut, tampaknya ia tersinggung dengan kata Minseok,

"_baiklah, "_ ucapnya santai, ia memakai helmnya lagi di kepala "_aku tak akan menganggumu tapi sebaliknya aku akan membantu mu "_ serunya masih menatap Minseok

Minseok menautkan alisnya, membantu? Maksudnya membantu menabraknya sekarang? Minseok akan mati dilindas motor balap Oh Sehun, bukan artikel yg indah didengar

"_aku tid-"_

"_bagaimana kalau sebelum mati, kita bersenang-senang dulu ?"_

"_huh ? "_

"_menikmati yg belum pernah kita lakukan sebelumnya, dengan begitu Hyung akan pergi dengan tenang "_

Minseok mematung, ia berpikir

"_kita akan pergi kemanapun ketempat yg Hyung mau "_

Kedengarannya itu menarik

"_ayolah Hyung …aku tak akan bertemu denganmu lagi setelah ini"_ Minseok bisa melihat sorot penuh harap dari kedua mata Sehun, pemuda yg lebih muda darinya itu menepuk jok belakang motornya,

"_sini, duduk disini "_ ucapnya manja

Minseok pikir sedikit hiburan sebelum mati tidaklah salah

.

.

.

.

Mereka mampir ke sebuah toko untuk membeli helm untuk Minseok sejenak, Sehun beralasan tak ingin kesulitan seperti surat tilang polisi mengganggu rencana mereka, dan Minseok memilih warna putih

Ia melingkari punggung Sehun sampai ke perutnya dengan erat, Sehun memacu motornya seperti dalam sirkuit, sangat cepat, sampai Minseok sulit bernafas, tapi ia menyukai bagaimana adrenalinnya bekerja saat ini, dan bau harum maskulin dari tubuh Sehun,

tempat tujuan pertama mereka adalah pantai, karena Minseok bilang ia ingin melihat putri duyung sebelum mati,

"_apa kita harus menyelam ? " _

"_tidak, kita menunggunya dari sini saja "_

Minseok duduk memeluk kakinya diatas pasir, menyaksikan ombak yg bergulung, menanti siapa tahu seurai rambut pirang dari gadis bersirip ikan bisa muncul dari sana, Sehun duduk disebelahnya, membangun sebuah bangunan dari pasir, ia tak pernah berbicara dengan pemuda ini sebelumnya, statusnya yg tinggi, sebagai salah satu orang terkenal, memiliki wajah, keahlian sekaligus kekayaan, membuat semua orang berlomba-lomba mendapatkan perhatiannya, menjadi teman atau pacar, Minseok jengah dengan semua itu, persaingan yg melelahkan, setidaknya ia sudah pernah berpacaran dengan salah satu diantara mereka

"_aku dengar kau putus dengan Jongin ? "_ tanya Sehun, nadanya terdengar hati-hati

Minseok hanya melirik sekilas kearah pemuda itu, _"ya "_

"_apa karena itu ? "_

"_tidak, "_ ia tetap memandang laut didepannya _"ada banyak hal, Jongin bukan satu-satunya "_

Sehun melanjutkan membangun benteng mengelilingi istana pasirnya

"_Jongin akan menyesal meninggalkanku "_ lanjutnya, Sehun bisa menangkap nada getir disana

"_yah, itu pasti, kau jauh lebih baik dibanding Baekhyun "_

Minseok tercekat, Baekhyun? Byun Baekhyun ? bagaimana bisa ia tidak tahu, pemuda yg berlagak diva itu ? yg selalu mencari muka di hadapan guru pembimbing, Hipokrat yg ulung, aktor sejati,? selain suara dan wajahnya yg menggemaskan dan terkesan seksi dengan sapuan eyeliner tebalnya yg mengagumkan, Baekhyun tak lebih dari seorang _bitch,_ ia akan menghalalkan segala cara untuk mendapatkan apa yg dia mau, termasuk memacari orang paling terkenal di sekolah mereka, Chanyeol, Sehun, dan sekarang Jongin..

Seharusnya Minseok sudah bisa menebak

Ia menghela nafasnya, mencoba menerima, toh sebentar lagi ia akan mati,

Minseok mengangkat wajahnya, melihat wajah Sehun yg ternyata sedang menatapnya juga, sepasang iris mereka saling memerangkap satu sama lain,

malaikat diatas sana nanti harus lebih tampan daripada ini, yah harus!

"_lama sekali putri duyungnya keluar, kita pergi saja "_

.

.

Mereka pergi ke Lotte world, untuk menaiki roller coaster, Minseok sudah lama ingin naik ini, tapi ia tak ada waktu untuk pergi, Sehun membelikannya bubble tea, ia bilang itu minuman kesukaannya, Minseok belum pernah minum, dan ia pikir itu sangat enak, kenapa Jongin tak pernah mentraktirnya minuman ini, ada perasaan kecewa kembali merayap dalam hatinya, tapi Minseok segera mengabaikannya, mereka kemudian membeli bubble tea sampai enam botol,

"_Hyung pernah makan truffle ? "_

"_truffle? Jamur putih yg hanya tumbuh di italia ? "_

Sehun mengangguk, pemuda itu mengenggam tangannya mengelilingi restoran

"_itu adalah salah satu makanan termahal didunia "_

"_kalau begitu kita harus makan itu sebelum Hyung pergi !"_

Minseok pernah melahap fettucine sebelumnya, memasaknya dengan bumbu instan yg tersedia di swalayan, itu sudah biasa, tapi ini adalah Fettucini dengan taburan daging truffle diatasnya, Minseok baru tahu jika jamur truffle yg dipotong bentuknya menyerupai keju, berwarna putih bersih, rasanya begitu susah untuk digambarkan, rasanya seperti campuran keju, bawang putih dan kubis dengan aroma yg kuat dan tajam, begitu luar biasa di lidah Minseok, ia memekik tertahan ketika potongan jamur itu menari dilidahnya dan mendengar suara renyahnya saat dikunyah, seperti kau mengunyah lobak

Ini makanan mahal, Sehun sanggup membelinya, pemuda itu juga tertawa sambil makan, katanya ini adalah kali kedua ia makan truffle, Minseok baru pertama, dan itu hebat

Semoga para malaikat juga menanam jamur ini di surga,

.

.

"_apalagi yg Hyung inginkan ? "_ tanya Sehun saat mereka duduk didepan restoran masih dalam area lotte world, menikmati es krim three scoop, satu untuk berdua, uang saku Sehun mungkin sudah habis untuk membeli truffle tadi,

"_eum…"_ Minseok berpikir, sesekali ia melirik kearah es krim yg tengah dipegangnya bersama Sehun, mencegah kalau-kalau lidahnya tidak sengaja bersentuhan dengan lidah Sehun

"_aku ingin menyanyi " _

"_oke !"_

Seumur hidupnya Minseok bercita-cita menjadi penyanyi, ia pergi ke Seoul untuk mengejar impiannya itu, dan bukan menjadi impiannya saja tapi juga menjadi harapan keluarga

Ia ingin menyanyi untuk terakhir kalinya, setelah ini ia akan menyanyi untuk para malaikat di surga, tidak menggunakan gitar lagi tapi dengan harpa,

Hari sudah gelap saat mereka sampai di sebuah bar yg cukup besar di pusat kota Seoul, Minseok memandang takjub pada interior bar yg mewah dan futuristik, berbeda dengan bar tempat kerjanya selama ini, itu hanya bar pinggiran, disini ada lebih banyak orang yg berkali-kali lipat lebih kaya dari Tuan Jang, kalau dulu Minseok bekerja disini, ia akan mempunyai mobil Mercy sebagai tunggangan

"_bagaimana tempatnya ? Hyung suka? "_

"_aku suka sekali ! ini keren" _

Sehun tertawa sambil merengkuh bahunya _"ini bar milik kakak ku, ayo sekarang kita ke panggung "_

Milik kakaknya ? wow Minseok ingin tahu bagaimana rasanya mempunyai bar semewah ini

Sehun mengandeng tangannya membelah ratusan pengunjung yg sedang bergoyang mengikuti irama musik, naik keatas panggung tempat seorang DJ yg wajahnya mirip Gdragon, yg tampan dengan dandanan ekstra funky, rambut berwarna shocked pink, Sehun membisikkan sesuatu kepadanya

Ini adalah bar milik keluarga Oh, Sehun berhak melakukan apapun

Detik selanjutnya pemuda tinggi itu berjalan ketengah panggung, dengan mike ditangannya, membuat dua wanita penari seksi yg sedang meliuk panas disana berhenti kemudian turun menyingkir, pandangan semua orang kemudian tertuju pada Sehun dan dirinya, suara musik dihentikan,

Minseok menggaruk tengkuknya yg tak gatal,

"_hai guys, the party goers, ! kalian pasti bosan hanya mendengar musik dari Jiyoung Hyung ? "_ sapanya, para pengunjung dibawah berteriak dan menggumamkan berbagai macam kalimat, Sehun tertawa, menengok kearah DJ berdiri disamping DJ booth, ia mengangkat tangannya seperti menyerah,

"_kali ini aku membawa seseorang yg spesial !"_ Sehun menunjuk Minseok bersamaan dengan lampu yg tiba-tiba menyorot kearahnya, Minseok hanya tersenyum kikuk, membungkuk

"_dia akan menjadi artis yg dikontrak oleh YG ent tapi dia lebih memilih menyanyi dihadapan malaikat saja setelah ini "_

Bar dipenuhi suara gelegar tawa, meneriakkan beberapa kata yg Minseok tak bisa mendengar dengan jelas karena riuh

"_bagaimana ? manis sekali kan ? dia adalah manusia paling manis yg pernah kutemui "_ Sehun menyeringai kearahnya

Minseok merasa semburat merah merayap ke pipinya, padahal dia belum minum apa-apa, orang-orang kembali riuh

"_sekarang dia akan menyanyi untuk kita, kami akan menunjukkan penampilan yg tak akan terlupakan untuk kalian ! _"

Sehun mengangkat tangannya, dengan itu DJ keren yg bernama JiYoung meraih mike dan berteriak

"_proud to be present, our Sehuna and Minseokkie… ! " _

Apa? Itu nama yg konyol untuk disebutkan, Minseok hampir saja berucap protes tapi Sehun dengan sigap berlari menggeretnya ke tengah panggung, lampu berkedip-kedip, berputar, musik dinyalakan, Sehun mulai menari dengan lincah disampingnya, apa lagi yg Minseok tunggu, ini adalah kesempatan terakhirnya sebelum mati, menjadi artis dalam sehari, ia menangkap mike yg dilempar Jiyoung dari belakang, mengedipkan sebelah mata kearahnya

"_you're sexy Minseokkie !"_

"_I know! "_

Minseok bernyanyi, ia menyanyi semua lagu yg diketahuinya, lagu lama, lagu baru, lagu irama lambat sampai dengan lagu tempo cepat yg membuat orang-orang dibawah melompat merasakan hentakannya, Minseok sangat senang, ia tak peduli tentang suara falls, tentang pitch control, atau tekhnik, ia hanya perlu menyanyi, mengeluarkan segalanya, tak perduli orang akan suka atau tidak,

"_yeah kau hebat Minseokkie !"_

"_lagi Minseokkie ! "_

Perasaannya meluap, dadanya membuncah, tak pernah ia merasa sebebas dan seliar ini, dan Sehun, Minseok bersumpah ia jauh lebih seksi daripada Jongin, menari dengan seluruh kelenturan tubuhnya, keringat yg menetes dari ujung rambutnya, Sehun keren! Luar biasa keren!

Ini menyenangkan, surga harus membangun bar juga!

.

.

Minseok telah menghabiskan gelas _martini _ yg ketiga, tubuhnya mulai memanas, ia berpikir akan memesan _vodca_, atau _jim beam whisky_, dan _tequila_ tentu

Sehun duduk disampingnya, menyesap _Manhattan_ dengan tenang, mereka duduk di sudut bar, beristirahat sejenak setelah hampir tiga jam menari dan menari mengerahkan seluruh tenaganya, Minseok lelah tapi ia masih antusias, ia masih bisa menyanyi beberapa jam lagi bila perlu, tapi itu akan memakan waktu sampai pagi, Minseok masih punya urusan, ia tak ingin kelelahan sampai tertidur kemudian bangun dan lupa akan rencananya semula, malaikat disana tak akan suka ia melanggar janji

"_bagaimana ? kau senang Minseok Hyung ?"_ bisik Sehun pada telinganya, pemuda itu merubah duduknya menjadi sangat dekat dengannya, Minseok tak peduli, ia mengambil potongan lemon yg menempel di gelas lalu menghisapnya _"aku senang, sangat senang !"_ pipinya pasti sudah sangat merah sekarang,

"_kalau kau sudah pergi, jangan lupakan aku_** "** lanjut Sehun tangannya melingkar di pinggang Minseok

"_tidak akan !"_ Minseok menggeleng _"aku tidak akan melupakanmu sayang, "_ ia menggesekkan hidung mungilnya ke hidung runcing milik pria disebelahnya, Minseok tertawa, menyesap _tequilla_ nya

Minseok merasakan tangan Sehun meraih pipinya dan membalikkan wajahnya tepat menghadap Sehun, segera pemuda itu membungkam bibirnya, menyesapnya seperti ia adalah tequilla , menggigit, Minseok sama sekali tak melawan, ia membalas, memperlakukan Sehun lebih panas, menjilat, ia berada dalam keadaan luar biasa dan dibawah pengaruh alkohol untuk menjadi lebih bergairah, saling meraup satu sama lain, berhenti sebentar untuk menghirup udara, Minseok melihat wajah Sehun yg sudah memerah, entah karena minuman atau karena yg lain, Minseok terkekeh, Sehun juga, bibir mereka kembali bersatu setelahnya, Sehun adalah pencium yg handal, ia membuka mulut Minseok dengan menyusupkan lidahnya, menyapa deretan gigi Minseok didalam yg masih terasa asam, bertarung dengan lidahnya

Jongin baik dalam hal seperti ini, tapi Sehun adalah yg terbaik, Minseok suka, sangat suka  
Minseok tak ingat berapa lama mereka berciuman, telinganya masih bisa mendengar dentuman musik yg masih mengalun keras, orang-orang masih berteriak, yg jelas, semenjak tangan Sehun mulai menelusup kedalam kemejanya dan mengelus perutnya yg rata, Minseok merasakan sensasi yg aneh dalam perutnya, Sehun bahkan membuka kancingnya satu persatu kemudian meninggalkan beberapa kissmark didadanya, menciumi lehernya, Minseok tak ingin Sehun berhenti, ia suka ketika Sehun menyentuhnya sambil menyebutkan namanya terus menerus,

"_Minseok Hyung, Minseok Hyung, Minseokkie…. "_

.

Mungkin Sehun menguasai teleportasi atau ia mempunyai sayap, Minseok tak tahu kapan mereka berpindah tempat, sejak kapan, sampai ketika ia sadar, Sehun sudah menindih sambil terus menciuminya didalam sebuah kamar, merasakan tidak ada satupun baju yg melekat dibadannya, Sehun terus saja mencium, menjilat, meninggalkan bitemark,

Minseok akan segera mati, ia pikir ia ingin sedikit bisa merasakan bagaimana rasanya berhubungan seks dulu, kemarin ia selalu menolak, tapi sekarang, sungguh, ia tak ingin Sehun berhenti, Minseok juga tak bisa menghentikannya, berlanjut mengimbangi gerakan Sehun dengan nalurinya, ini akan menjadi seks pertamanya

Ia suka gelenjar aneh yg datang melalui perutnya, suka saat rasa sakit namun memabukkan itu menjalari tubuhnya lewat Sehun, ia tahu Sehun adalah orang yg berpengalaman untuk ini, terbukti ia menguasai Minseok penuh, memimpin setiap gerakan, tahu titik mana saja yg membuat Minseok mengerang, Minseok melayang

"_Se…hunn uhhng…."_

Sehun hebat

Dan Minseok tahu seks adalah satu hal yg luar biasa, yg beruntung belum sempat dilewatkannya

.

.

.

Minseok memakai kemejanya yg kusut sambil berusaha melebarkan matanya, Sehun memeluknya dari belakang,

"_tinggallah sebentar lagi "_ rajuknya

Minseok mengangkat pergelangan tangan dimana sebuah jam tangan Armani melingkar disana, pukul dua dini hari, masih ada kesempatan sebelum fajar

"_aku harus pergi, kau ingat ? " _

Sehun membenamkan wajahnya ke perpotongan leher Minseok, mengecup bekas kebiruan dileher putih Minseok _"aku tahu, akan ku antar "_

Minseok meneguk air mineral dari atas nakas disamping ranjang Sehun sebelum kemudian, memukul tangan yg masih melingkarinya _"ayo cepat ! "_

.

.

"_kau mau kuantar ke jalan tol tadi siang lagi Hyung ? "_ Sehun berteriak padanya dari balik helm, mereka telah meluncur kejalanan menunggangi ducati 1098, Minseok hampir saja jatuh tertidur dibelakang Sehun, mengeratkan pelukannya semakin dalam, _"tidak! Antar aku ke apartemen dulu ! "_

Minseok berencana akan naik mobil ke jalan tol yg lebih ramai, jalan alternatif penghubung kota, jalan itu selalu ramai, berbeda dengan yg tadi siang, ia tak akan cepat mati jika hanya satu dua mobil melintas, bisa-bisa ia hanya akan berakhir di kantor polisi, mungkin ia juga harus menambahkan satu pesan disurat wasiatnya, mengatakan bahwa siapapun nanti yg akan menemukan mobilnya di tepi jalan, harap mengembalikannya ke orang tua Minseok, orang tuanya perlu itu untuk menebus hutang nanti,

Minseok berharap perjalanan ini akan lama, karena ia sangat lelah dan mengantuk, penampilan hebohnya dan seks, juga belasan minuman alkohol yg ditenggaknya, Minseok merasa tubuhnya lemas dan sedikit pusing

Tapi Sehun adalah mantan pembalap –_atau masih_- untuk bisa dapat dengan cepat sampai di jalan samping apartemennya, hanya sekejap

"_Minseok Hyung.. kita sudah sampai " _

Ia mengelus tangan Minseok yg melingkari perutnya

"_heum?... ah ya…"_ Minseok membuka matanya, berusaha menyesuaikan dengan sinar terang didepan, ia berusaha duduk tegak "_ah cepat sekali…"_

"_Minseok Hyung ? "_

"_heum? "_ Minseok mengucek matanya, masih berusaha mengumpulkan nyawanya, ia merasa badannya seperti berputar

"_kau benar-benar ingin pergi ? "_

"_ya "_

"_kau tidak takut ? "_

"_untuk apa aku takut ? aku lebih takut jika terus hidup "_

Minseok bisa mendengar Sehun menghembuskan nafasnya, pemuda itu melepas helm dari kepalanya, menengok kebelakang kearah Minseok

"_apa rencanamu sekarang? "_

"_seperti katamu aku akan menyanyi bersama malaikat di surga setelah ini "_ Minseok juga melepas helm putihnya, merasakan kepalanya lebih pening, ia memijat pelipisnya _"tapi sebelumnya ada yg harus ku tambahkan_ _dalam surat wasiatku_ " Minseok bersiap akan mengangkat kakinya tapi rasa ngilu menyergapinya_, "akh"_ bokongnya masih terasa sakit akibat perbuatan Sehun, tapi ia harus segera pergi

"_aku harus men- "_

"_ASTAGA ! "_

Minseok membelalak, disana dilantai dua bangunan apartemennya, dibalik jendela dengan lampu yg masih menyala, Minseok bisa melihat sosok pria duduk didepan meja, Minseok sangat tahu bahwa kamar itu adalah kamar Luhan, jendela itu masih terbuka, tirainya melambai sampai keluar, Minseok berusaha menajamkan penglihatannya, kalau-kalau ia salah, mengucek matanya

"_Luhan ?! "_

Tangan boneka hidup itu bersimbah darah dengan pisau ditangan satunya, apa yg ia rencanakan ? bunuh diri ?

Minseok merasakan kepalanya semakin pening, Sehun tersenyum timpang, ia menarik tangan Minseok untuk memeluk pinggangnya lagi, Minseok sudah tak punya tenaga untuk melawan, ia menempelkan kepalanya ke punggung Sehun sambil masih berusaha mencerna apa yg terjadi, kenapa Luhan berniat bunuh diri, Nyonya Park akan mendapat masalah jika dua orang penghuninya semua berencana mati bunuh diri,

"_Minseok Hyung ? "_

"_kupikir Luhan adalah orang yg sempurna_ "

Sehun tertawa kecil, "_kau tidak mencegahnya ? "_

"_untuk apa? Itu pilihannya .."_ Minseok menatap kearah jendela itu, Luhan masih berada disana, duduk mematung menghadap tembok, Minseok menelan saliva nya

Siapa yg plagiat disini ? Luhan atau dirinya ?

Minseok merasakan mual dari dalam perutnya,

"_tapi kenapa ? "_

Sehun mengelus-ngelus punggung tangan Minseok yg melingkar erat, sesekali memainkan jarinya _"ayahnya pergi dengan salah satu maid dirumah besarnya, perusahaannya sebentar lagi bangkrut "_

Minseok mengerutkan dahinya _"kau tahu ? "_

"_dia juga terdiagnosis Laringitis akut "_

Laringitis ? itu adalah virus yg menyebabkan peradangan pita suara, bagi seorang penyanyi pita suara adalah harta yg paling berharga, aset yg harus dijaga, bagaimana kalau itu tidak lagi berfungsi, dipastikan semuanya hancur, Minseok bergidik

"_kenapa kau terdengar sangat tahu tentangnya ?" _

Pemuda beraroma musk dengan sedikit aroma mint ini tertawa lagi, well Sehun terdengar menyeramkan disini, tertawa disaat orang lain berusaha bunuh diri tanpa berbuat apapun, duduk diatas motor bagaikan melihat pemandangan, Minseok juga merasa ia lebih jahat, tapi Luhan mungkin menginginkan privacy sekarang, ia tak yakin pria diatas sana akan berterimakasih jika Minseok melompat masuk dan menelpon ambulan, lagipula Luhan pasti juga memikirkan apa yg dipikirkannya pagi tadi, berencana bertemu malaikat,

Minseok mendongak, menatap Luhan yg masih tak bergeming

"_dia bilang dia mencintai ku "_

"_apa? "_ Minseok bangkit dari posisinya, Sehun menoleh, menatapnya penuh arti

"_kukira dia adalah pacar Kris_ "

Semua orang tahu gosip itu

Sehun menggeleng, "_Baekhyun mengalihkan perhatian Kris dari Luhan"_

Ya Tuhan, Baekhyun? Minseok rasa yg harus bunuh diri disini adalah Baekhyun, bagaimana ia merusak hidup semua orang, kalau nanti mati dan menjadi roh gentayangan sebelum masuk surga, Minseok ingin menakuti sassy bitch itu dulu, sampai ia bisa mencekik lehernya sendiri

"_lalu ? kau menolak ? "_

Luhan adalah yg pertama setelah Baekhyun orang paling diincar di kampus, pangeran rusa yg indah

_"aku sudah mengenal cukup lama untuk tahu sifat liciknya memanfaatkan semua orang_ " Sehun menerawang, ia menarik tangan Minseok untuk kembali memeluknya, Minseok kembali menempel

Tampaknya ia akan mengantri dibelakang Luhan untuk bertemu malaikat, mungkin mempunyai teman ngobrol diruang tunggu tidaklah buruk, mereka harus bekerjasama menakuti Baekhyun nanti

"_kau tidak mencintai nya ? "_

"_dulu.. "_ Sehun menjalin tangan Minseok untuk bertautan dengan tangannya sendiri, _"tapi sekarang tidak, aku telah lama mengincar seseorang "_

Minseok mengangguk, ada pangeran Changsa yg sekarang sedang menjadi buah bibir di kampus, mungkin dia yg dimaksud Sehun

"_Minseok Hyung ? "_

"_heum "_

"_aku lelah berpacaran dan terus terluka"_

"_aku juga_ " sahut Minseok lemah, rasa pusing datang lagi menyergap kepalanya, ia melihat kearah tirai di jendela Luhan yg semakin melambai karena angin berhembus kencang, Minseok mengeratkan pelukannya

"_kau mau menikah denganku ? "_

.

.

"_APA? "_

Minseok sontak bangkit, melebarkan matanya_, "kau-? "_

"_aku serius !"_

Sehun menatapnya lurus, matanya berkilat, Minseok berpikir ia mungkin akan mati terserang jantung sekarang

"_aku telah bersabar menunggu mu, kau adalah pilihan yg tepat "_

Apa-apaan? Sehun tengah melamarnya kah ? disini? Dengan posisi seperti ini? dibawah jendela orang yg sedang bunuh diri? Film romantis mana yg menyajikan adegan seperti ini

Dunianya benar-benar sudah gila!

"_Sehun-"_

"_Minseok Hyung maukah kau menikah denganku? "_

Jantungnya mungkin sudah melorot sampai ke perut

_"urungkan niatmu, menikah dan tinggallah bersama ku Hyung !"_

Apa ini adalah jebakan? Mungkin saja setelah ini ada ember penuh tepung jatuh diatas kepalanya dan beberapa orang yg tertawa keluar dari persembunyiannya, mengatakan Minseok sedang dikerjai,

kan ?

"_aku serius !"_

Minseok memang sering melakukan kontak mata dengan Sehun saat kebetulan berpapasan di kampus, tapi berbicara dengan anak itu baru hari ini dilakukannya, bagaimana bisa?

"_aku telah lama mencintai mu"_

"_Sehun aku-"_

"_tetaplah hidup untuk tinggal bersamaku "_

Malaikat diatas sana pasti menudingnya sekarang, Minseok telah terlambat banyak jam untuk mengakhiri hidupnya mulai siang tadi, Minseok akui ia menyukai Sehun, siapa orang yg tidak menyukai Sehun? Seharian ia menghabiskan waktu bersama pemuda ini, penuh kejutan, memberikan rasa yg belum pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya, dengan Jongin atau dengan yg lainnya, bersama Sehun, Minseok menjadi dirinya sendiri, tapi apakah ia pantas bersama dengan pemuda sempurna macam dia, tinggal bersamanya?

Tunggu? Tinggal bersama Sehun ?

"_tinggal bersama mu ? "_

Sehun tersenyum, ukiran bulan sabit tercetak dimatanya "_ya, tinggal bersamaku dirumahku, kau akan memasakkan makanan untuk ku setiap hari !"_

Tinggal dirumah Sehun yg sebesar istana itu?

Minseok mungkin akan tahu bagaimana rasanya mempunyai bar semewah tadi

Masalahnya akan terselesaikan

Ya?

"_eum,-"_

"_bagaimana?_ "

Minseok masih menimbang

"_Hyung tidak menyukai ku? "_

"_tentu saja aku menyukai mu "_ sahut Minseok cepat

"_jadi ? "_

.

.

.

.

.

"_ya, aku mau "_

Minseok rasa gerbang surga telah tertutup untuknya, sebagai gantinya akan terbuka pintu surga lain

Malaikat itu mungkin bisa menunggunya, ia akan berlatih memainkan harpa dulu disini

Sehun tersenyum sangat lebar dan mengecup bibir Minseok

Pemuda itu memasangkan cincin putih yg mungkin berlian, entah darimana ia dapatkan, mungkin dia memang sudah merencanakan semua ini, Minseok tak peduli,

Ia menengok kearah jendela tempat Luhan berada dan pria itu sudah tidak tampak, mungkin sudah ambruk kebawah kehilangan kesadaran

Minseok tak mau ambil pusing, semoga Luhan menyampaikan salamnya pada malaikat di surga, yg jelas ia harus masuk ke apartemennya sekarang untuk mengepak barang

Oh mungkin tidak perlu, Sehun bisa membelikannya lebih dari itu, tapi Minseok harus mengganti pakaian yg pantas untuk bertemu calon mertua

Lalu membuang surat wasiatnya,

Kemudian masuk kekamar Luhan, memastikan ia menulis surat wasiat sebelum benar-benar pergi.

Kehidupan tidak sesulit yg ia bayangkan

.

.

.

.

_fin_

* * *

Hai semua

Setelah tugas keluar kota yg melelahkan saya kembali dengan HunMin, *bow

**Slipknot** artinya simpul hidup,

Kenapa ceritanya kok serem yah ? saya juga tak tahu kenapa buat yg seperti ini, yg jelas saya Cuma ngetik yg terlintas di otak saya, tapi mungin masih membicarakan tipe cinta terpendam Sehun

Ada sedikit adegan ehem-ehem, sorry ga berani deskripsiin lebih detail, TT takut saya

Kalian suka ga? Semoga kalian suka,

**Review** dong^^

Eiya ef ef yg masih nanggung nyusul entar yah?

Terimakasih sebelumnya

Salam hangat

_rassiumins_


End file.
